Pregnancy
by xXEmo.BunnyXx
Summary: Ooh, I wonder what this is about! Well, some one gets pregnant, you will have to read the story to find out who. A reproduction of my last story, I had to delete it, I had problems with the server. :
1. Chapter 1

On a Friday morning grandpa, Kerry, Bridget, Rory and C.J. sat at the table as their mom made pancakes. They were all talking happily when Bridget abruptly got up and ran into the bathroom. The family went quite.

"Well, what's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Asked Kate.

Kerry Answered. "I don't know mom, I'll go ask her."

So Kerry stood up and went to the bathroom to find her sister leaning over the toilet.

"You have to tell her soon Bridget,"

She said as she held her sister's hair back for her.

"I'm not going to tell mom I'm pregnant, not yet any way. It's just… too much to deal with all at once for her, I'm going to college, and having a baby at the same time. She would freak out."

Kerry thought for a minute. "Yeah, you're right, we can't just spring it on her like that, but how should we tell her?"

Bridget Stood up, "I don't know, but it has to be soon, or it'll start to show and she'll start asking questions."

Bridget bent back over the toilet, and on the other side of the door, Kate stood, stunned that her daughters would keep such a big secret from her. She walked back into the kitchen and started furiously making the pancakes. Grandpa watched her.

"What's wrong Kate? You look mad."

"I don't know dad, should I be mad that my daughter is pregnant at 18? And is going to college? She doesn't know how to take care of a baby! She's going to get me to do it, and I can't handle a baby right now, not with what happened to Paul, and my job…"

Kate turned back to the stove, but grandpa and C.J. could tell she was crying.

Ok, so there's the first chapter! It may not be that good, but it's my first fan fiction ever. Please R&R!

Sorry I had to make you guys wait for this, but I've had a lot of stuff to do lately and got sidetracked with some of my other projects. Well, here it is guys!

"Bridget, do you know who the father is?" Asked Kerry.

"Of course I know…" Bridget looked honestly ashamed of herself.

"Oh god, it's not Kyle is it?" Kerry said hatefully.

"No! I would never do that to you Kerry, I wouldn't do that to you…" she replied.

"Ok, I believe you… so who is the father?" Asked Kerry innocently.

"It's Jake, you know the guy that I went to prom with? I really thought that he would stay with me if anything like this happened, but I was wrong, he left, he went to college in California. I can't go to college with a baby, Kerry, and I know mom won't take care of it. What am I going to do?"

Bridget and Kerry spent the rest of the day talking in there room, While Kate was fuming in the kitchen. She knew she had to talk to her daughters, but how? They had blatantly ignored her. Of course, they knew she would have found out sooner or later, she guessed that they just needed more time, which she would give them even if it was against every fiber of her mortal being. She hated when any of her kids lied to her…

Speaking of all her kids, I'll bet you're wondering what happened to Rory. Well, I guess, I'd better add him into the story, hadn't I? He is after all, one of the kids. Well, he was still going out with Missy, they were both in grade ten now, and were going steady, they were together almost every day. Not much had happened to him, so I'll add him in a bit later.

Kate was pacing in the kitchen, she started to climb the stairs, and then changed her mind, then she began to pace again, she was so worried about her kids, she didn't want them to have to lie to her. She needed to know she could trust them, but the way things were going lately, she wasn't seeing it.

C.J. was walking down the street to the store when he spotted a woman trying to brake into a car. He decided it must be his lucky day because she was breathtakingly beautiful. "Excuse me, Miss, do you need any help?" She turned around and smiled at him, that was it, C.J. knew that he was in love. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much, I locked my keys in my car." C.J. quickly scanned the ground and found a long thin stick. He picked it up and stuck his gum on the end of it, then he stuck it through the window which luckily was open a crack. He picked the keys up with the stick and brought them through the window. The girl looked at him in amazement, "Oh wow, I would have never thought of that…you know, I don't normally do this, but do you want to go out to dinner with me some time?" He couldn't believe it, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen had just asked him out, "Yeah, I'd love to go out with you some time, I'm C.J. by the way." He stuck out his hand and she shook it. "I'm Charlotte, so, um, do you want to meet some where? Say, Friday?" "Hmm? Oh yeah, Fridays good, how about I pick you up at 8? They just opened up this great Italian place." She nodded and got out piece of paper from her purse. She wrote down her number and address and handed it too him. "That sounds great, I'll see you Friday." And with that she got into her car and drove away.

Well, there you go guys, a long awaited chapter, sorry it took so long to write such a short chapter, I've had a lot on my plate during the summer, a lot of things to write, I swear the next one will go a lot faster. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter! Yay, aren't you happy that I got it in? My other one took forever! Well, the characters aren't mine, however most of the story line is. That is my disclaimer! Yeah, so here you go…finally.

Friday night C.J. was getting ready for his date with Samantha, Bridget was obsessing over whether or not she should tell her mom about her ordeal, and Kerry was getting ready for her date with Kyle (I put them back together because they were really cute as a couple). Rory was getting ready to go to the movies with Missy; Grandpa was hanging out at home, as was Kate.

Kate thought this the opportune moment to talk to Bridget about her problem. Kyle came by about 6:30 to pick up Kerry, and Rory left soon after that. After C.J. left, Kate and Bridget were pretty much alone. Kate made some snacks and went to Bridget's room. She knocked on the door, she heard a weak voice, and "Who is it?" Kate was astounded at her daughter and her frail voice. "It's your mother sweetie, can I come in?" She heard a pause "Sure." Kate opened the door and found her daughter sitting on her bed hugging one of her old teddy bears. "Beach? Can I talk to you?" Bridget looked at her mom. "Of course mom, you can always talk to me." Kate sat down on her daughter's bed and picked up a pillow. She held the pillow on her lap, "Beach, is there anything going on that you want to tell me about?" Bridget looked at her mom, wondering what she knew. Should she come clean and tell her everything, or wait until Kerry got home. She probably wouldn't be home for a few hours. She decided to tell her mother everything. "Mom, I'm pregnant. I wanted to tell you before, but I could never get the words out. I know I have disappointed you, and I am really sorry." Kate didn't expect her to tell her right away, she expected a 'no I don't have to tell you anything,' or at least some hesitation. She thought she was going to yell, but she knew that that wouldn't go over well with Bridget. She didn't know what to say to her 18 year old daughter as she sat there on the bed, hugging her old teddy bear. "You know, Beach, you got that teddy bear the day you were born. After two weeks, you would cry whenever you didn't have it, but now, you have a child coming, and you are going to have a great responsibility. I will help you however I can, but that doesn't mean I am going to raise your baby for you. You won't be able to go to college unless you only do it part time, and even when you go, you are going to have to find a sitter." Bridget sighed deeply. "I know mom, I understand that this is going to be hard, and I know that I need as much help as I can get." She smiled at her mother. "Thanks for not flipping out, even though I deserve it." Kate dared to smile back at her beautiful daughter. "I suppose that having your own kid will be pretty difficult, but you are going to have to do some extra things around the house for a while, at least until the morning sickness really kicks in." Bridget frowned "Ewww, mom! Morning sickness gets worse? I don't think that I can handle that." Kate laughed, "Well, you're going to have to, it's something that every mother-to-be has to go through."

C.J. pulled up to Samantha's house. He got out of the car and went up the front walk. It wasn't until then that he noticed how nervous he was. He had stopped on the way there to buy some flowers for his date, but he now felt sweat pouring from his palms. He planned to take her to the Italian restaurant that had just opened up around the corner from the movie theatre. After dinner, they would go to that movie theatre to see a chick flick, and then maybe he could get some action. It had been so long since he had gone on a date, nevertheless gotten to third base. He knocked on the door and stood there for a few seconds before the door opened. He was welcomed by a warm smile from Samantha. She nodded her head and welcomed him inside. She was wearing a light blue flowing skirt, and a jean jacket over a top made of a slightly darker blue material. Her hear was down, but it had several clips in it keeping it off of her face. She was beautiful, and as soon as C.J. saw her, he couldn't go through with what he had planned, he couldn't have sex with her, not yet anyway, he realized that he wanted the relationship to go somewhere other than the bedroom. He wanted to make her happy, so he would take her out, they would have dinner and see a movie, and he would drive her home and say goodnight. Noting more. It was so simple now; every thing that he had planned whirred through his head, like he could predict how the evening would go. She welcomed him to sit on her couch while she finished getting ready. He looked at the pictures placed around the living room; there were pictures of people, and paintings of elegant landscapes. After Samantha returned from the bathroom, he stood and looked her over. "You look beautiful. These are for you." He said as he handed her the flowers. She smiled at him. "Oh, lilies, these are my favorite! I'm going to put them in some water." And with that she walked into the kitchen. C.J. heard running water as she filled a vase with water. He bent over a table and looked at a picture of Samantha with her arms around a rather attractive and well built young man. As Samantha came into the room, she placed the lilies onto the table. She saw C.J. looking at the picture. "He was my brother, he died last year in a car accident, I still miss him a lot, but the pain is dulling. It's so hard to fill the hole in your heart when you've lost some one. C.J. stood closer to her. "I know how you feel, I recently lost my uncle, he was the only one who believed I wasn't a good for nothing corn dog. She hugged him tightly and began to cry. He stood there with her in his arms, never wanting the moment to end. It felt like they stood there forever, but when they parted, he looked at the clock and it had only been a few seconds. They soon walked out the door together, but not after a flustered apology from Sam, who felt embarrassed for crying on a first date about something that happened a year ago, but C.J. refused her apology, he felt that it was normal to feel such great pain when you lost someone so close to you. At the end of the night, Sam and C.J. stood at her front door. "I had a wonderful time, C.J. you really know how to show a girl a good time. I really appreciate you not trying to do anything…make a move, I mean. It's not often I find a guy who doesn't like me just so that he can have sex with me." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. They held the kiss only a few seconds, and then they broke apart.

Kerry's date with Kyle went slightly different, although not a bad date, it was a little awkward. They were at the concession stand in the theatre when Kerry heard a familiar voice. She turned to see none other than her ex-boyfriend Bruno. She had not seen him since they broke up while he was dangling from her storm drain, and after she had hit him in the face with an oar several times. She decided that she wouldn't talk to him, and she hoped that he would decide the same thing. She was holding her popcorn when she turned around and he was there, standing right in front of her, staring into her eyes. "Kerry. Hi." She was taken aback. "Um, hi." She looked up at him, "I see you got your glasses fixed?" She offered a weak smile. "And my nose, too." He smiled back. "You know, I took quite a beating that night." He said and laughed awkwardly. Kyle then walked forward. "Kerry? Who's this?" Kerry was startled by his directive ness, normally, he would be pleasant to people that Kerry knew. "This is Bruno; I met him in Paris over the summer." Kyle looked angry. "Is this the guy that made you sleep with him and then ran away?" "Well, I guess that would be me, wouldn't it?" replied Bruno. Kyle then did something that Kerry never expected. He punched Bruno in the nose. People all around them gasped, and as Kyle tried to get some more shots in on his face, the security officers tried to pull him off of Bruno. Kerry all the while stood, horrified and showing it. She tried to yell to Kyle to get off of him, but he continued beating up the person who had hurt her so badly. Finally the guards managed to pull him off of the bloody mess on the floor. Kerry ran to Kyle and hugged him tightly. "You shouldn't have done that, Kyle, but thank you." She buried her head into his warm sweater.

In the background, Rory and Missy stood, horrified at what had just happened, there was a huge car accident on the side of the road; Rory had covered Missy with his body so she wouldn't get hit. He had a few scratches on him, but other than that, he was okay. Missy pulled out her cell phone and called 911. Rory ran to the car and tried to see if any one had survived the horrific crash. He crawled beside the car that had been hit, next to the window, he saw some movement inside. "Are you okay in there? Do you know what just happened?" He tried to do what any grown up would do, but he didn't know, so he tried to do what his dad would do. "Don't worry, we're calling the police, they'll be here any minute." It was true; he could hear sirens in the background. He went to the next car and said basically the same thing, he tried to give them as much verbal comfort he could. He knew that he couldn't try to get the people out of the cars, for fear of breaking bones or hurting them even more. After a few minutes, although it seemed like forever, the ambulance, fire truck, and cruisers got there. Rory and missy were brought to an ambulance, where they were checked over by a paramedic. When they decided that the two were okay, they were sent to a cruiser to retell the story. "A car was trying to turn a corner, when another sped through the intersection, they collided, and then one turning flew through the air and landed on its roof." That was basically what happened. He wasn't going to talk about the small dog that got in the way of the falling car, for his girlfriends sake. It was now underneath the overturned car. "It was a horrible accident, are you two going to be okay? I wouldn't want to send you home if you were going to be in trauma about it." It was Missy who replied. "Yes, we're okay, it's not like we were one of the people suck in the car." She said it almost spitefully, as though the police officer should be helping the people in the car instead of getting statements from the two of them. It was true, every second that those people didn't get help could be the second that they died. Once they were aloud to leave, they walked back up the road they had come. As soon as they turned the corner, Missy burst into tears. She forced herself into Rory's arms, they stood there for quite some time. He was only listening to her sobs, his shirt getting wetter by the minute.

Well, I told you I would get it done didn't I? I had to bring Bruno back into the picture; I thought it would add some theatrics. I hope you liked it!


End file.
